<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>new horizons by tellmewhatyousee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377086">new horizons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/tellmewhatyousee'>tellmewhatyousee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Focus — Modern AU [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Crossing - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Hospitals, Soft Focus Universe, also that title was too obvious i had to, can be enjoyed without reading the main fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:06:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/tellmewhatyousee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During one of Law's many visits to the pediatric ward, he learns what video games are like these days.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Focus — Modern AU [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>new horizons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>was thinking about law's visits to luffy's room and having feelings</p><p>for those who haven't read soft focus: luffy is in the hospital after a heart transplant. law, a surgeon with a slowly-budding friendship with ace, has taken to visiting luffy while he eats his breakfast at the end of his night shifts. nothing shippy going on between these two, but they've been Bonding. luffy is 16 and law's like. 30. and that's pretty much all you need to know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law decided on a simple salad for breakfast. He knew Luffy would give him a hard time about it because he always did (“Who has <em>salad </em>for <em>breakfast?”</em>), but he didn’t care. He was sick of instant oatmeal and far too tired to handle anything heavier. So, he bought a salad.</p><p>He knocked lightly on the door to Luffy’s room before he stepped inside— Luffy knew to expect him around the same time most days. He was asleep half the time, anyway, so he didn’t mind Law coming in. Today, however, he was wide awake, playing his handheld game that Law had seen a few times during his visits. He had a pair of earbuds in, but he looked up and smiled when he saw Law.</p><p>“Good morning!” he said, then looked down at the phone his earbuds were plugged into. “Hey, Traffy’s here. I’ll be back in a bit, okay?” As Law took his usual seat in the chair at the foot of the bed, Luffy took his earbuds out and set his game down on his lap. “Another breakfast salad, huh?”</p><p>“It’s technically dinner for me,” Law said, rolling his eyes. He took a bite of his Breakfast Salad as he looked down at the screen, which was still on. “What is that, like a DS?”</p><p>Luffy blinked before he followed Law’s gaze down to the console. “Oh! Kinda.” He chuckled. “I’m pretty sure the DS is as old as me, though. This is a Switch.”</p><p>Law tried his best not to think about how old that made him feel. “I think I’ve seen a few of those around here,” he said. “Are you playing with someone?”</p><p>Luffy nodded. “Nami and Usopp!” he said, and picked up the Switch again before he gestured for Law to come closer. “Come see. We’re playing Animal Crossing.”</p><p>“Animal Crossing?” Law echoed as he brought his chair over to Luffy. “I remember hearing about that, but I’m still not clear on… what it is, exactly.”</p><p>“It’s really cute!” Luffy replied, scooting closer to the edge of the bed so that Law would be able to see. As Luffy moved the joystick, his little character wearing a straw hat ran around the screen. “You’re on a deserted island, and you have to gather up resources and build stuff. And then the animals move in, and you can talk to them and give them gifts ‘n stuff.”</p><p>Law nodded. It sure looked a lot nicer than he ever recalled his own childhood games looking. “And you can play online?” he asked.</p><p>“Yep!” Luffy said. He ran past a pair of other characters, who appeared to be taking turns hitting each other with nets. “This is Nami’s island, but I could show you mine later. It’s called Meat Island, and it’s way cooler. Don’t tell Nami I said that, though.”</p><p>Law let out a soft chuckle. <em>“Meat</em> Island?”</p><p>“Yeah, I named it myself!”</p><p>“I would never have guessed,” Law replied. “Is there... combat? Why are they hitting each other?”</p><p>Luffy snickered. “Oh, they’re just goofin’ around,” he said. “You can’t get hurt or anything. The animals get upset if you hit them, though.”</p><p>Law raised his eyebrows. “I can’t imagine why.”</p><p>“We’ve been playing at least once a week since we don’t see each other at school now,” Luffy continued. “They get up early just for me! Sometimes we even get to watch the sunrise together, it’s really pretty in the game.”</p><p>“That’s nice,” Law said. “Does it work in real time? It looks like evening.”</p><p>“Technically, yeah, but Nami changes her clock all the time, so it’s never actually right,” Luffy replied. His grin got even wider before he added, “Last week, she changed the date to New Year’s Eve just so we could have a party.”</p><p>Law chuckled again. And while he continued to eat his breakfast, Luffy said goodbye to his friends so that he could go back to his own island. He showed Law all around, from the grand entrance filled with flowers to his pirate-themed house. Law didn’t understand a good chunk of what he was talking about regarding the gameplay, but the enthusiasm wasn’t lost on him. By the time he finished eating, Luffy’s Switch was warning him of a low battery, and Luffy himself was yawning. </p><p>“I think that’s my cue to get going,” Law said, standing from his chair to throw his trash away. “Thank you for the tour. Meat Island is lovely.”</p><p>Luffy giggled. “You’re welcome!” he said. “Hope you enjoyed your breakfast salad.”</p><p>“Dinner,” Law corrected, though he had a hint of a smile on his face as he turned to leave. “Sleep well.”</p><p>“You too!” Luffy replied, and though Law couldn’t see him, he was sure Luffy was waving.</p><p>Even if it meant staying at the hospital longer, he much preferred ending his shift like this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>law, entering luffy's hospital room: are ya winning son</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>